


monsters

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Markers, Monster Bucky Barnes, Monsters, Tip of the Hat to Maurice Sendak, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Art for crinklefries's wonderful ficWhere the Wild Monsters Are.Thank you so much for letting me illustrate this! <3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Wild Monsters Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155013) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 




	2. chapter 2




End file.
